Caught In Love and Lies
by LeighLuna
Summary: This is my frist ever Fan Fiction so please rate This story is set the the Trio's 7th and final year of Hogwarts. A new girl appears at the Gryffindor table, but who is she? And what could she possibly do that would turn Harry's life upside down, for eve
1. Chapter 1 Roxxy

**Caught In Love and Lies**

**Part One**

It was the beginning of Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Great Hall was filled with hundreds of pupils chattering away to their peers, filling them in on their holiday adventures. The smell of roast chicken and vegetables filled the air and everyone dug into their welcome back feast. It wasn't long before the mouth-watering smell of the main course changed to the sweet scent of cakes and pies as desert was served. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the center of the Gryffindor table. Ron was busy arguing with Hermione over an issue that Harry didn't want to discuss.

"I just don't understand! How on earth could they possibly think that PERCY is a spy for you-know-who? It's ridiculous!" Hermione said, looking completely bewildered.

"Who cares?" Ron groaned. He looked over at Harry pleadingly. He simply shrugged and looked over at the new girl sitting opposite him.

"Obviously you do Ronald; otherwise you would be able to look me in the eye." Hermione snapped with a look of satisfaction.

"I don't care what happens to that stupid prick. He got himself into this somehow; we are not going to be the ones getting him out of it!" Ron yelled, diverting his vision from Harry's eyes to somewhere near the floor.

"Don't lie Ron. Look at you. You can't even look me in the eye. You hate how Percy treated your family, and you don't think he deserves your help. But you _do_ want to help him. I can tell that you care and you know he is innocent." A silent tear trickled down Ron's cheek. Hermione leaned forward and hugged him. "I can only imagine what this is like for you and your family. But your dad is doing the best that he can. Try to not let it ruin your last year at Hogwarts." Hermione pulled away gently and gave Ron a comforting smile. "I will always be here for you. _We_ will always be here for you." She said with a sideward glance and Harry; who was still observing the new comer. Apparently neither Ron nor Hermione had noticed her. "Harry!" She snapped. Harry finally broke out of his trance and looked over at Ron.

"Oh, err… Sorry. I was just… Oh never mind." He sighed with one final glance at the girl. "Ron, Hermione's right. You'll just have to try and put it out of your head, for now…" Harry trailed off as Ginny tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around to see her long red hair and large green eyes beaming at him. "Ginny!" He cried, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey Harry." She smiled, kissing him gently on the lips. "I guess you heard about Percy…" Her smile faded.

"Yes, Ron just told us. How are you?" He asked sympathetically.

"I'm okay." She replied with sadness in her eyes. "I guess it was just a bit of a shock. I mean, come on; Percy a death eater? As if. But I still don't understand why they arrested him when they have evil killers like Snape on the loose." Harry felt like some one had just plunged a knife into his stomach.The mere mention of Snape's name made him want to want to destroy everything in sight. As if he hadn't been thinking about Snape and what he had done to Dumbledore all throughout the holidays. He knew the memory would haunt him for ever. "H…Harry? Are you…? Oh no! Oh, I am so sorry!" Ginny flung her arms around Harry, and suddenly he felt a lot better. Then as quickly as it had appeared, all the food from the table disappeared and a hush spread across the Great Hall. Harry turned to look at the Headmaster's chair with an empty hope that Professor Dumbledore would welcome them all with open arms and read out the new term announcements as he always did - but alas. Harry's hopes were shattered even before they began. Professor McGonagall was sat in the seat once occupied by the greatest headmaster Hogwarts had ever seen. She got to her feet and took a moment to look at the saddened faces of all the students. Then with a deep breath, she began.

"Welcome students. As you all know, Professor Dumbledore is…is…" She coughed and took a breath. "…is no longer with us. So I shall be taking his place, as Headmistress of Hogwarts." Everyone in the hall gave half-hearted applause that died down quickly. McGonagall continued. "So on that note, let us have a minutes silence in honour of a great, great wizard, who graced us with his presence for many years. He shall be greatly missed among students and staff alike…" she said, now choking back tears. "Let us toast." A small glass of Mead appeared before every student. "Professor Dumbledore." Her words echoed around the hall. Harry could feel tears stinging the back of his eyes. Each student raised their glass and toasted to the greatest wizard of their time.

"Professor Dumbledore." The great hall fell silent once more as everyone took a sip of his or her drink. Harry gulped down the contents of his glass and slammed it down on the table. Ginny looked over at Harry worriedly. The atmosphere was so tense it could have been cut with a knife. There were people sobbing all over the place as the moments silence finally ended. Ginny wiped the tears from Harry's eyes and tried her best not to cry. She held him close, unwilling to let go. Harry sobbed onto her jumper, leaving a wet patch on her shoulder, not that she cared.

"As long as we have each other, everything will be fine." Ginny whispered. Harry held her tightly. Hermione watched Harry and Ginny. She felt a sharp pain in her gut. Like envy had taken hold of her. Tears spilled from her cheeks as she looked over at Ron.

"I can't stand this any longer!" she cried as she pushed herself away from the table and ran out of the Great Hall. She sped down corridors and ran up flights of stairs, not caring where she was going. Just so long as it was away from the pain and sadness that consumed the Great Hall. Somehow Hermione found herself in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom; and sure enough, there Myrtle was, floating in and out of the cubicles, humming to herself.

"Oh! Hello. I know you. You're Harry's friend, aren't you?"

"Y…Yes." Hermione sniffed. She walked over to the nearest sink and turned on the tap. She splashed her face with cold water and looked in the mirror. Myrtle was floating behind her.

"What's wrong then? Why aren't you at the welcome feast?" She asked watching Hermione curiously.

"Why do you want to know? It's none of your business. So leave me alone Myrtle. I'm not in the mood," Hermione snapped before storming into one of the cubicles. She slammed the door behind her and burst into tears. She slid down the door and hugged her knees.

"Is it…a boy?" Myrtle asked quietly, poking her head out of the toilet. Hermione sobbed and lifted her tear-stained face so she could see myrtle.

"M…M…Maybe…" Hermione whispered, droplets of water spilling from her eyes.

"Is…Is it him again?" She whispered, watching Hermione's reaction carefully. "You used to come in here and cry a lot last year. I heard you. I think I recall his name…Ron?" Hermionewinced at the mention of his name and her eyes overflowed once more. She wiped her eyes with her robes and climbed to her feet, still sobbing.

"Why is it that, I love him and hate him, all at the same time?" Hermione said, pulling open the door and walking over to the mirror. She dabbed at her eyes with her sleeve and then walked to the bathroom door. "Thank you, Myrtle," she said, before disappearing through it.

The atmosphere in the common room was almost as tense as the Great Hall. A large group of first years were huddled in the corner, whispering and muttering, must likely trying to work out exactly what had happened to Dumbledore; the students from Wizarding families filled in the clueless. Most of the seventh-year students occupied the rest of the Common Room. Harry and Ginny sat cosily in the armchair closest to the fire, while Ron was unpacking in the boy's dormitory. The new girl that Harry had noticed before was sitting in the armchair opposite Harry and Ginny's. Every so often she would glance over at them and smile; then continue to leaf through her new textbooks. Eventually Ron emerged from the boy's dorm and made his way down the stairs. He spotted the new girl and his eyes widened. He slowly walked over to Harry and Ginny, watching her closely.

"Who is that?" He whispered into Harry's ear as he passed.

"She's new here. Why don't you go talk to her?" Harry asked with an amused expression. Ron nodded, still not taking his eyes off the girl.

"One sec." He said before strolling off to the armchair next to her in an extremely obvious manor. He flopped down onto it and gazed over at the brunette, who was now trying to pull her heavy new potions book out of her back.

"Damn it!" She yelled as the book fell from her grip and hit her foot with a thud. "Ouch!"

"Oh! Let me help you with that!" Ron leaped from his chair and lifted the book onto the side table.

"Thanks..." The girl replied shyly, gazing at Ron. "I'm Roxanne. Who are you?" Ron shook his head as if trying to pull himself out of a trance.

"Oh, err...Ron. I'm Ron." He replied sheepishly, scratching his head.

"Great, well call me Roxxy for short. I'm new here from Bauxbatons.My parents decided it was safer here than there. I didn't really want to move. But now I'll glad I did..." She finished, smiling sheepishly, just as Ron always did. She looked up and him and giggled but all Ron could do was just stand and grin at her. They both sat in the armchairs by the fire and talked the night away. It was nearing mid-night before either of them showed any sign of going to bed.

"I guess we better go to bed,"said Ron with a sigh.

"I guess you're right." Roxxy replied. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek before picking up her bag and making her way to the girl's dorm. Ron felt the place where her lips had touched his skin burn. His heartbeat quickened and he leaped out of his chair and up the stairs, just in time to catch Roxxy before she entered her dorm.

"Wait!" He cried, breathing deeply. "I...erm...Meet me in the common room in the morning. I'll have breakfast with you." She smiled and nodded.

"See you then," she added before disappearing around the door.

Harry tossed and turned in his bed, trying to get some sleep, but he could not take his mind off Ginny. That hair, those eyes, those beautiful lips...but he had to try his best to forget her, just for now. He had lost a night's sleep thinking about her so many times he couldn't count. If only he could be with her now, maybe then his mind would be at ease and he could finally get some well-earned rest. While Harry's mind raced with thoughts of Ginny, he only paused to realise that Ron wasn't in his bed. He sat up and looked around, wondering if he was anywhere in the dorm, but there was no sign of him. Could he possibly still be in the common room talking to Roxanne? Harry bit his lip_. I guess that is why Hermione stormed straight up to bed as soon as she saw Ron with the pretty brunette, _he thought Suddenly, the door creaked open to reveal Ron. His cheeks were flushed as he smiled dreamily.

"Ron!" Harry hissed. "Ron! Have you only just finished talking to Roxanne?" But it appeared that Ron didn't even notice Harry's hushed question, nor did he notice his bedpost as he walked face first into it and landed flat on his back.

"Ouch..." he groaned sleepily, climbing to his feet and flopping on his bed. He was asleep almost instantly, not even bothering to get into his pyjamas. Harry tutted and turned his back to Ron's motionless body; and slowly his thoughts turned back to Ginny...

Meanwhile in the girl's dorm, Roxanne practically floated over to her bed. She swung around her bedpost and fell back onto her wonderfully comfortable sheets, daydreaming about her newly-found crush Ron and how wonderful it would be if they became boyfriend and girlfriend. That's when she heard Hermione. Roxxy turned to face the girl huddled in the bed next to her own. She had her face in her pillow and was sobbing softly. She swiftly moved over to Hermione's bed and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. Hermione lifted her head slowly and gasped when she saw Roxanne leaning over her. She wiped at her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hey, err... are you okay? You look really upset. I heard you crying. What's up?" Roxxy said, smiling sweetly. But Hermione felt like she was stabbing her repeatedly in the heart. She sat up quickly much to Roxxy's surprise and whipped her head around, as if trying to find a way out of the questions she had just been asked. But when she saw there was nothing she could possibly change the topic to, she slowly turned back to face Roxxy. Tears spilled out of her eyes at the sight of the girl Ron has flirted with the past few hours. Nothing hurt her more than the thought that Ron could possibly get with another girl, especially after the hurt she had been through with Lavender Brown the previous year, but she decided that Roxxy was a good person; and began explaining the reason for her tears.

"I, well... There's... someone. A boy, I mean. You know him... I think." Hermione sniffed, trying not to give the game away too much. "But, But he err... He likes someone else. It... It's tearing me apart." At these words Hermione couldn't bear to say any more. She slammed down on her bed, crying into her pillow. Roxxy placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder sympathetically.

"I think I know who you mean." She said with a gentle squeeze of her hand. She handed Hermione a handkerchief out of her pocket. Hermione spun around quickly to face Roxxy. She wiped at her eyes with Roxxy's hanky.

"Y...You do?" Hermione sobbed; her eyes widened with surprise.

"Yes, and... well there's not much I can say really. I don't know you well enough, and I don't want to say anything... well you know. He's your friend, not mine. I will try to help you if you like. Although I don't want to ruin anything..." Her voice trailed off and she gave Hermione a half smile. Hermione realized that Roxxy really did like Ron. And it was cruel to ask her to help her get him.

"No, no. It's okay. You don't have to help. But thank you for understanding." Hermione hugged Roxxy and smiled. _Maybe she's not so bad after all._

The next morning at breakfast, things were extremely tense. Ron was sitting at the Gryffindor table, munching on a piece of toast with Hermione on his left and Roxxy on his right. They both seemed happy enough, although none of them were talking. Eventually Harry came and joined them, along with Ginny. Just the icebreaker Ron needed.

"Harry!" He beamed as Harry and Ginny took their usual seats opposite him. "Where did you guys get to? I was going to wait for you in the common room but you never came, and you weren't in bed..." Then Ron realized. Harry had looked down, avoiding eye contact and Ginny was bright red. "...on second thought, I don't want to know." He added, stiffening up slightly and watching his friends out the corner of his eye.Harry smirked and scratched his head; where as Ginny flicked head hair and smiled smugly. They looked at each other and Ginny giggled. Harry smiled and looked from the stony-faced Hermione to the smiley Roxxy at either side of Ron. He cleared his throat and decided to talk about last night.

"So, Ron, where did you get to last night? You wandered into the boy's dorm at midnight and walked into the bed post." Ginny and Roxxy tried to resist laughing, while Hermione looked sterner than ever. Harry's smile faded as he looked over at her. Sure she looked angry, but there was something else. Something almost like... hurt. He knew this feeling all to well and gave Hermione a comforting smile, but much to his surprise, a tear trickled down Hermione's cheek. Ron looked at Harry and noticed his look of concern. He looked over at Hermione and gulped. Could she be crying because of him? No way. He shook his head and gazed out of the window, but the thought would not leave him. Suddenly everything made sense. The looks, the cold shoulder when he was with Lavender last year and Roxxy now, the disappearing from the room when he was with other girls... Ron looked at Harry with a look of complete shock on his face. But another part of him felt almost fit to burst. He decided the best thing to do would be to talk to Hermione. Harry rolled his eyes at Ron and smiled. _Ron can be so dim sometimes_, he thought. He watched as Ron tapped Hermione on the shoulder and whispered something to her. Then he looked over at Roxanne. She was deep in conversation with Ginny, oblivious to Ron's suspicious whispers. Hermione nodded at Ron and he smiled. She looked away and bit her lip.

"Oh! We're going to be late for our first lessons," Ginny said suddenly. "We better get going." She kissed Harry gently on the lips and pushed back her bench so she could leave. Every one got to their feet and followed Ginny out of the Great Hall.

It was 10 p.m., and Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Roxxy were the only ones left in the Common Room. The current topic of discussion was Harry and Ginny's upcoming six-month anniversary. When Harry got to his feet and walked over to the nearest table to retrieve his textbooks, Roxxy took this opportunity to 'help' Hermione with her boy troubles. She slipped up behind him and decided to ask straight out.

"So...What do you think of Hermione?"

"Wh...What?" Harry asked, completely taken aback. "What do you mean 'What do I think of Hermione?' She's my best friend." He looked nervously away.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "She likes you, you know." Harry's eyes widened as he stared at her.

"No Roxxy, she doesn't. You are wrong. She doesn't. We are best friends, nothing more."

"Then how come she was sobbing her heart out in the girl's dorm last night because she has 'boy troubles'?" Harry looked at her, trying not to laugh.

"Okay, so let me ask you this. Did she happen to name the boy she was having 'trouble' with?" Harry copied Roxxy's one-eyebrow-raised face and she bit her lip, looking away quickly. _So it's not Harry..._ She thought. Then placing herself comfortably back in the armchair in front of the fire, Ginny announced that she was going to bed. Everyone decided to join her. Everyone expect Roxxy.

"Aren't you coming?" Ron asked curiously.

"No, no. I think I'll stay down here for a while," she replied.

"Okay," Ron said with a shrug, and ran up the stairs after Harry. Once they were all in their dorms, Roxxy snuggled down in her chair and sighed. _What idiot would think that Hermione could possibly like Harry?_ She thought. _They are clearly the best of friends, and nothing more._ She sat there for well over an hour consumed in her thoughts, when finally the clock stroked midnight. Roxxy heard a door creak open behind her. She sat still as possible; not wanting to give who ever it was a fright. She heard them creep along the corridor and knock on the other dorm's door. They stood still, listening for a moment. But there was no answer. Finally they began creeping along the corridor, back to their bed. But just before they reached their door, the other door swung open and Roxxy heard a familiar voice.

"Ron!" Hermione cried. Roxxy spun around in her chair, just in time to see Hermione run out of her dorm and into the arms of Ron. He leaned in and kissed softly. Roxxy turned slowly back to face the fire. A tear trickled down her lightly flushed cheek and landed with a silent splash on her black school robes. _And now I know,_ she thought to herself. _Now I know..._


	2. Chapter 2 Split Personality

Part 2 

It had been twelve hours since Roxxy had seen Ron and Hermione. Twelve hours since she had realized her terrible mistake. Twelve hours since Ron had betrayed her. The thoughts and images of the night before filled Roxxy's head as she lay in her four-poster bed, staring straight up at the ceiling. The rest of the Gryffindor girls had long gone to get breakfast, meaning that she was alone in her dorm room. A loud knock disrupted Roxxy's rapid thoughts. She sat up and glanced over at the door. The silence had been broken by a second knock. Mumbles and whispers could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Who is it?" Roxxy called. She cleared her throat and climbed out of bed. There was no verbal answer, just another hard knock. Slowly, Roxxy slipped her feet in her slippers and hunched over to the door. She quickly wiped and her tear-stained face and placed her hand on the handle. With a deep breath, she pulled the door open and peeked through the gap. Roxxy gasped as a pair of big green eyes looked directly into hers. Then the door swung open and a mop of long red head caught her straight in the face, shortly followed by another swift flick of long, slightly bushy, brown hair. The two figured flopped down on Roxxy's bed and look over at her with saddened expressions.

"You've been crying," announced Ginny.

"No I haven't!" Roxxy objected, turning her back to the girls and wiping her eyes on her sleeves.

"Oh come _on_ Rox, you don't have to be a genius to work that one out. Your pillow is soaked and you didn't come down for breakfast; or lunch for that matter." Ginny raised an eyebrow at her. Roxxy heard her tummy grumble and blushed.

"I wasn't hungry…" She muttered; looking down at her feet sheepishly. Ginny looked over at Hermione and noticed a guilty yet puzzled look on her face.

"What's up with you?" She asked her, furrowing her brow.

"Oh, err... Nothing!" Hermione said defensively.

"Okay then..." murmured Ginny. She turned back to Roxxy, just in time to catch her glaring at Hermione scornfully. She cleared her throat, making Roxxy jump with surprise. "Okay Roxxy, spill. I saw that."

"Saw what?" Roxxy asked with fake sincerity.

"You know what, you guys? I don't get it. Yesterday you were friends. Today you are giving each other evil looks. I don't get it. Did I miss something?" She looked from Roxxy's hurt expression to Hermione's open-mouthed stare and back again. "I don't think we are getting any where here. I'm going to go see Harry. I'll leave you guys to it..." Ginny pushed herself off the bed and over to the door. "See you later," she called and swung the door open, leaving it to slam behind her. The room fell silent once more. Roxxy suddenly felt rage consume her. Her face looked eerily dark. Her eyes turned a deep shade of grey and her once pretty features became hard, angry, even... evil-looking. She felt her wand in her pocket, and then slowly pulled it out and aimed at Hermione. A surge of power flowed into Roxxy body and out of her wand...

"Cruc-" But before she could finish, Hermione had whipped her wand out from under her robes and it was pointed straight at Roxxy.

"Expelliarmus!" she cried. Roxxy's wand was whipped ferociously from her hand and hit the far wall with a loud cracking noise. She felt the rage building more and more rapidly inside her, but Hermione's wand was now pointing right at her face.

"You wouldn't dare," Roxxy snarled at her.

"Want to gamble your life on it?" Hermione asked with a snigger.

"I know you Hermione. This isn't you. You wouldn't hurt a fly. Weak. That's what you are."

"Why don't you tell that to Malfoy, the boy I smacked in the face when he called me... called me a..."

"Mudblood?" Roxxy asked with a wicked grin. "He's even weaker than you are."

"Did you…? You didn't…? Last night, you didn't see me and Ron…?"

"Oh nice work Miss. Granger, Truly amazing, and it took you all this time to work that out?" Roxxy rolled her eyes and glared over at her wand, then catching sight of a pair of Ginny's robes on the bed next to hers.

"Why are you so bothered any way? It's not like you were going out is it? You have only known him for three days!" Hermione yelled, looking annoyed. Then, without warning, Roxxy dived for the robes on the bed next to her and pulled Ginny's wand from the pocket. She aimed it at Hermione and shouted -

"Incarcerous!" Hermione fell to the floor with a loud bang. Ropes had bound her from head to foot. She struggled, unable to reach her wand which lay inches away from her left hand. Roxxy stepped slowly over to Hermione and flipped her onto her back roughly with her foot. Then, standing over her, she aimed the wand at her heart.

"Don't you ever, EVER, talk about me and Ron. I love him. So say goodbye, Miss. Granger. Goodbye" Roxxy smiled sweetly with evil pumping through her veins. "Morsmordre!" She shot her arm up in the air as a dark green beam of light shot from the wand and through the roof. Hermione's eyes opened wide with complete shock. _Roxxy is a Death Eater and she just conjured the dark mark._ Roxxy then pointed her wand at Hermione's neck. "Any last words?" she asked hatefully. "No? Okay then. Give Dumbledore our love." She sneered. "3...2...1...-"

"Expelliarmus!" Ginny cried. She was standing frozen, Harry at her side. Clearly she had just snatched his wand off him as he was staring at her with his mouth open, half in shock, half impressed. Her spell had caused Roxxy and her wand to fly into the opposite wall. Quickly, Roxxy leaped to her feet, looking more enraged than ever. She pointed her want at Ginny, her eyes wide and gleaming, like a serpent. Unbeknownst to Roxxy, Harry and Ginny, Hermione had managed to roll herself back over and was reaching for her want with such concentration and effort, that sweat was beginning to form on her forehead. Finally she snatched at her wand and used a non-verbal spell she had leaned last year to untie herself. She jumped to her feet, ready for a duel, then suddenly...

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"


	3. Chapter 3 The Truth Hurts

**Part Three**

Her body lay motionless on the floor of the girl's dormitory room, her eyes wide with fear. Her hand was clasped tightly around her wand. Her long brown hair spread around her face. No one spoke, for no one knew exactly how to react to the unbelievable events of the last few seconds. _Maybe it's all a dream. Surely I will wake up soon,_ Ginny thought._ It's not possible. I just won't-'_Tears began streaming from her cheeks. She slipped down the door to the ground. Harry quickly knelt down beside her and hugged her tightly. Roxxy stood at the far end of the dorm. Her mouth hung open as though some one had just slapped her. Her eyes were wide with shock, her face pale. The wand she was holding slipped out of her hand as she dropped to her knees. Tears began to burn at the back of her eyes. "What have I done?" she whispered helplessly. She fixed her eyes on the floor. Looking at Hermione's lifeless body was far too painful. The images of her evil spell played through her head like a violent hurricane. She clutched at her head, the pain was too much, and she had to get out of here. Roxxy jumped to her feet, leaving the wand behind, and ran for the door, dodging Hermione, Ginny, and Harry as she went. She could still hear Ginny sobbing as she exited the deserted common room. She darted through the portrait hole, but just as she was about to descend the stairs she ran straight into a familiar figure. His large muscular hands took her by the arms. She couldn't look up; Looking up at Ron's concerned face would make her vomit. _What have I done?_ Roxxy thought once more.

"Hey stranger!" he said, beaming eagerly. "Where were you this morning? I missed you at breakfast. Lunch too come to think of it..." Roxxy's heart pounded in her head, as though threatening to explode at any minute. Her breath was short and quick, and everything was starting to spin and go hazy. Suddenly, the build-up of emotion inside her became too much. She fell to her knees and burst in tears. Ron quickly knelt down in front of her, with a look of complete shock and confusion on his face.

"R...Roxxy, I don't understand. Is it something I've d-" Then the night before flashed into his memory. "Oh. Err... I guess you saw me and Herm-" Roxxy's wailing cry grew even louder at the mention of Hermione's name. "-ione, last night in the Common Room." Roxxy nodded her head, but kept her eyes fixated on the floor. "I am so... so sorry. I-"

"N...N...No" Roxxy stammered quietly. Ron lowered his face to her level looking confused.

"What? I don't..."

"N...No" She said louder.

"No what?" He asked, looking worriedly at her.

"N...NO!" Roxxy screamed so suddenly that she caused Ron to fall backwards and the students passing by to stop and stare. "I... I KILLED HER! SH...SHE'S... OH WHAT HAVE I DONE?" She cupped her face in her hands and wailed, as though pained and sickened by what she had just said. Ron just sat there. It took him a while before he registered what Roxxy had just said. His face drained of all colour. His mouth fell open; and his eyes suddenly glazed over. Tears began to well up and spill out of his destroyed green eyes. He could feel his heart beating against his rib cage.

"Hermione. No. No it's not possible. I have to go see her. She will be okay. I know she will." He jumped to his feet; leaving the heap of soaked robes that was Roxxy at the top of the stairs. He screamed the password at the portrait. She gave him the evil eye before reluctantly swinging open to reveal an empty Common Room. Ron could hear gasps and cries coming from the girl's dorm room. "No..." he whispered before speeding up the stairs to see a crowd of people stood around something. The room fell silent as he entered, accept for the sobbing of a small red-haired girl and a tall black-haired boy. He had his arm around the girl. They were both leaning over a pile of black robes. Hidden in the pile was a bundle of familiar bushy, brown hair; and a face. The person lying on the dormitory floor was Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4 Turn Back Time

Part Four 

As Ron approached the body lying at the foot of a large, four-poster bed, the room began to clear. Students muttered and sobbed as they walked out of the door and down into the common room, leaving Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione alone. Legs trembling, Ron collapsed at Hermione's side. He took her by the hand and wiped her hair away from her pale face. Tears tumbled from his watery eyes and splashed silently onto Hermione's jet-black robes. A sudden urge forced him to lift her head onto his lap and cradle her motionless body. He began to sob uncontrollably. All the negative feelings he had ever experienced - sadness, heartbreak, terror, sickness, confusion - all flooded through his body like a violent river of emotion taking hold of him. It was almost like being possessed by grief itself.

Ginny clung to Harry, unsure of what to make of her brother's reactions. She would even go so far as to say that it scared her slightly, seeing her brother so torn apart. And then she realised - Ron loved Hermione. He loved her with all his heart. This is exactly how she would react if Harry had been the one lying at their knees. A shudder passed straight through her. But it wasn't Harry. It was her best friend instead, the girl who she had been able to tell everything, the girl who she had spent almost every summer with, the girl who had helped Harry realize his feelings for Ginny, and to whom she owed her very relationship with Harry to. More tears welled up in Ginny's large green eyes. How could Roxxy do this? What kind of evil, sick, twisted person could do such a thing to someone else? If Ginny ever saw Roxxy again, she would make her pay for what she had done to her brother, her boyfriend, and Ginny herself. Her thoughts were disturbed by a mumble coming from Ron's lowered face.

"Wh…What was that R…Ron?" She stammered.

"Why?" mumbled Ron once more.

"Why? What?" Harry chipped in, his voice croaky and broken.

"WHY DID SHE DO THIS?" Ron yelled furiously.

"We don't know!" cried Ginny, clutching to Harry's robes. "I left them alone, and when I came back, Roxxy was about to kill her! So I disarmed her, and Hermione untied herself. We were about to duel when… when…" Ginny couldn't continue. She buried her face into Harry's chest, trying her best to block out the images re-living Hermione's last minutes.

"Roxxy used the _avada kedavra_ curse to kill Hermione. The same curse that Snape used to kill Dumbledore." Harry finished for Ginny, clenching his teeth at the mention of Snape's name.

Ron suddenly felt a different kind of emotion, hatred. He felt his blood boil and his heart turn cold.

"I am going to hunt her down." He snarled. "And when I find her, I am going to kill her."

"No Ron you can't!" Ginny cried. She couldn't bear to hear her brother talking like this. No matter how hurt he was, or how much Roxxy deserved it. She didn't want him to become a murderer. "There are ways Ron, lots of ways to make her pay, but you are not going to be a murderer. I won't let you." Her eyes sparkled as she pleaded with him. Ron placed his hand under her chin and wiped at her tear-stained cheeks with his thumb.

"I…I just…" Ron stammered. He looked pleading at Ginny, his own eyes glazed with tears. "Hermione!" He collapsed into his sister's arms. She held him tightly, both sobbing heavily onto each other's shoulders. Harry just watched helplessly. What could he say? What could he do? If only he could… Then suddenly, it hit him like a bullet from a gun. The wind suddenly deserted his lungs. Then gasping, he groped at Ginny's jumper. She looked around at him, shocked at his happy and relieved expression.

"Harry are you o-"

"Which trunk is Hermione's?" Harry asked urgently.

"What do you -" She attempted; only to be cut-off once more.

"No Gin, I'll tell you later, just tell me which trunk is Hermione's." Ginny's hurt expressions made Harry's insides give a great tug, but he could make it up to her later. Hermione didn't have a later. She pointed at a trunk behind Harry. He spun on his heel and dived for it. Flinging open the lid, he ripped robes, books and Hermione's belonging out of the trunk, causing them to spill all over the floor. Ron raised his head and watched Harry curiously. Finally Harry pulled a long golden chain out from a silk handkerchief that had been hidden in the bottom on the trunk. He can't believe she still had it, and that she had lied to him and Ron over the past few years, and yet Hermione's voice echoed around his head. _Well I didn't want you both thinking you could turn back time every time you did something wrong, did I?_ He placed the tissue onto the bed and made for the door. Then a sudden voice caused him to turn back. "Harry, I don't know what you're doing mate, but be careful." Ron was now standing next to Hermione. He swayed slightly on the spot, but his expression was firm and determined.

"I will," said Harry reassuringly. "I promise." He slipped through the door and clicked it shut behind him. He heaved a heavy sigh before pulling the time-turner out of his pocket. "This one's for you Hermione," he muttered before placing the chain around his neck and turned the little-hour glass over three times. Suddenly, everything around him became a blur of colours as he flew backwards through time. He then felt the solid ground beneath his feet. He rubbed at his pounding ears and looked down at the hourglass. He pulled the chain from around his neck and placed it carefully in his pocket. Harry lifted his head to observe his surroundings. It looked just the same as before, only outside appeared to be slightly brighter through the large stone windows in the Common Room. It appeared to be deserted, leading Harry to the conclusion that it must be lunchtime. Muffled sobs could be heard coming from the door behind him. _Roxxy_, he thought. If it had of been up to him, he would have marched straight in there and made her pay for what she's done, or is going to do, as it may seem. But before he could think of his next move, two pairs of footsteps were already heading up the stairs. A rush of panic flooded through Harry. _What if it's me?_ He thought frantically. There was no way he could hide, so he decided just to act natural. _And if it's me just don't turn around._ Suddenly someone shouted him from behind, and forgetting his plan, he spun around. On seeing who it was, he sighed with relief.

"Harry! What are you doing here? We just left you in the Great Hall didn't we? How did you get up here before us?" Ginny questioned. She smirked at him. "I hope you don't know any shortcuts that I don't. That isn't fair!" She walked over to him and kissed him gently on the lips, then got a bit too carried away; or at least for a corridor where any one could walk along and see them. Meanwhile, Hermione smiled to herself and knocked on the girl's dormitory door behind Harry. When there was no answer, Ginny pulled away and knocked harder on the door. Again there was no answer. So she knocked even harder. Then, after yet another long pause, Ginny pulled down on the handle and stepped inside, closely followed by Hermione. Harry took this as the perfect opportunity to run for it. He dashed down into the Common Room and sat in one of the armchairs by the fire.

After five minutes of listening attentively for any other Gryffindors that may come through the portrait hole, he heard a laugh and more talking coming from two - apparently male - people, about to enter the portrait hole. He heard one of them say the password to the Fat Lady and the portrait swung open. Harry dived out of his chair and looked around urgently for a hiding place. There was a small table over in the corner, under the notice board, that had a long tablecloth. Maybe if he climbed under it fast enough no one would see him. After several seconds searching for an alternative, he decided this would be the best and ran for cover. Just as his feet disappeared under the cloth, the two males figured entered the common room and flopped in two of the armchairs. Harry's heart skipped a beat when he saw that it was he and Ron sitting so comfortably by the fire. Then once again the portrait swung open and in climbed Neville. His confused expression told Harry that once again he had forgotten the password, and had to be let in by Dean, who was climbing through the portrait whole just behind him.

Neville started towards a chair, but then stopped in his tracks, peering over in Harry's direction. Suddenly Harry felt extremely hot as Neville made his way towards him, a blank look on his face. Luckily, Neville began peering at the notice board, looking for new notes he may have missed that morning. That's when Harry suddenly had and idea. He tugged gently on Neville's robes, causing him to jump with shock. He looked down and saw Harry's hand beckoning him, and he bent down to see who was under the table. At first he just thought it was rather odd that Harry was under the table. Then he remembered seeing Harry sitting on an armchair by the fire. He turned around and saw the top of Harry's head poking above the nearest chair. He turned back to the table with a look of complete horror on his face, but before he could scream, Harry took hold of the front of his robes and pulled him under the table.

"Neville, listen, before you say anything, I need your help. Please could you go into the boy's dorm, go in my trunk, and find my invisibility cloak?" Harry whispered pleadingly.

"I…Wha…You…" Neville looked completely taken-aback.

"I really need you to do this for me. It's important. It could save someone's life." Harry looked at Neville. Neville slowly nodded. He understood how important this must be for Harry to... split in two?

"Okay Harry, but before I go anywhere, please, tell me why there are two of you."

"Oh yeah, that…" Harry really didn't want to explain it all through again but he guessed he had to. "Well I am here from the future. Only tonight mind you. But Neville this is really important. Please hurry." Neville nodded once more and disappeared out from under the table. He climbed to his feet and strode casually over to the staircase, before breaking into a sprint and darting in the boys' dorm. The door slammed shut behind him.

"What's up with him?" Harry heard Ron mutter. Suddenly he remembered what the next topic of discussion was to be between the three boys.

"So…" Harry heard himself say. "Why do you think Roxxy skipped breakfast?" He saw the tips of Ron's ears turn red.

"No idea…" Ron mumbled. Harry hadn't learned the real reason for Roxxy's absence until it was too late. Harry began to feel slight anger towards Ron. If only he had of confided in Harry, then they wouldn't be in this mess. And he wouldn't have to have come back in time to save the life of one of his best friends. Then he began to feel guilty. He can't blame Ron entirely. If all of this is anyone's fault, it was his. He could have easily hexed Roxxy with his wand; all he would have had to do is take it back from Ginny before Hermione freed herself. He rested his head in his hands. _I have to stop thinking about it now, or I'll fail to save Hermione for the second time_. That wasn't a risk he was willing to take.

After several moments, Neville reappeared out of the dorm room with a bundle of cloth behind his back. He marched down the stairs and then edged side-ways over to the notice board. Careful not to let Harry, Ron and Dean know what he was holding. Then, with a swift spinning motion, the spun around and dropped the cloak under the table as he could, then went back to reading the notices on the board.

Harry pulled the cloak under the table and pulled it over his head. He then crawled out from under the table and tugged on Neville's robes once more as thanks. Unfortunately, Harry pulled a little too forcefully and Neville turned to see what is was and tripped over the invisible heap in front of him. He fell front on his face, causing Ron to jump out of his chair and pulled Neville too his feet. Now Neville was just as red as Ron had been at the mention of Roxxy's absence several minutes before. Harry took this opportunity to run over to the stairs and climb them as slowly and silently as possible. Then, on reaching the top, he sped over to the girls' dormitory and stopped outside. He breathed deeply, trying to listen as carefully as possibly.

Suddenly, the door clicked open and out came Ginny. Her long red hair swished against Harry's cloak, but luckily she didn't notice. She sighed and headed off to the common room. Harry felt his butterflies disappear as she turned the corner. _That was close_, he thought. He looked back just in time to catch a glimpse of Hermione and Roxxy. Hermione was sitting stiffly at the end of one of the beds, looking worried. Roxxy on the other hand was standing near the door. Her face looked completely taken by rage. Her eyes were narrowed and she was biting her lip. Even though her face was tear-stained from where she had been crying, she looked far from sad. Her eyes seemed to have darkened in some way. Harry knew exactly what was running through her mind. The door clicked shut. Harry's heart began to pound against his ribs. _It's time,_ he thought. Now all he had to do was wait for - _Roxxy just tried to cast an unforgivable curse on Hermione!_ Before he knew what he was doing, and before thinking it through, Harry burst through the door and pulled out his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" he yelled. Roxxy's wand hit the far wall and snapped in half. Its two useless pieces fell to the floor. Roxxy looked like she was about to throw up. Hermione merely stood with her wand by her side, completely stunned.

"Harry!" She cried suddenly. She ran over to him and flung her arms around his neck. He hugged her tightly, unwilling to let go. Then he whispered in her ear.

"I used you time-turner. I have to go now," he felt her nodding against his shoulder. She pulled back and smiled at him, tears streaming down her face.

"What happened to me?" She whispered.

"I… nothing," he replied. Then he bent down and picked up his cloak. Just as he disappeared beneath it, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Dean and Harry himself ran into the dorm room. Harry stepped out of their way and swept out of the door. He walked down to the common room and flopped into the nearest armchair. He had just saved Hermione's life after all, so he deserved a break surely! Suddenly, Harry felt a cold shiver pass through him. His scar issued a searing pain through his body. He doubled over in pain; then, he raised his head slowly. A shimmering face had appeared in the fire, just like it had two years previously, when Harry used to talk to Sirius… Harry's stomach tightened and he closed his eyes tightly. It can't be, he though. It just can't. He slowly opened his eyes. The face was still there, smiling at him.

"S…Sirius?" Harry stammered, he slipped out of his chair and crawled over to the fire. Sirius smirked and nodded.

"Yes Harry, it's me."

"B…But what… You're… How…?" Harry fell silent and watched the flames cackling around his godfather's face. There were so many things he had wanted to ask, so many questions he had wanted answered, and yet, his mind was blank.

"Hello Harry," said Sirius. His eyes were tearful, but he was smiling.

"W...What are you doing here?" Harry stammered. He may have sounded rude, but he was so confused.

"I am only going to be here a short while. I have only been granted a short time to talk to you. But you must understand, what you just did for Hermione was truly, truly amazing."

"How can you…? What did you…? Who gave you-?"

"-The power? The knowledge? Oh Harry. Not all things have an explanation. But I can tell you this. If it wasn't for what you just did for Hermione, I wouldn't be strong enough to do this."

"How can what I do affect you? You're…" One again Harry's mouth faltered.

"Voldemort isn't the only one you are connected with Harry. I'm sure you will remember, in your first year, when you took the Philosopher's Stone? Do you remember when Voldemort said to you, something along the lines of 'if you join me, together, we can bring your parents back'? Well, this is something along those lines. Harry, you are a better wizard than you give yourself credit for. You have just done something that only the most powerful wizards can do; you made contact with the World of the Dead. And here I am." Harry felt his jaw drop slightly. His mouth was dry. _This isn't possible,_ he thought, _this just isn't possible…_

"I…oh…thank you," said Harry. He wasn't sure exactly what he was thanking Sirius for. All he knew is that this amazing feeling inside him made him want to thank Sirius for…well, just being here, and telling him this.

"You're welcome, Harry. So, how is everyone? I trust Dumbledore is… Harry? What's wrong?" Sirius had noticed the horror stricken look on Harry's face. What had he said? What was wrong?

"Y…you don't know… do you?" Sirius's face dropped. If Harry's face was anything to go by, now he did.

"Dumbledore is dead, isn't he?" Harry nodded slowly. Sirius closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "What about the others? Please say they are all okay." He added, opening his eyes and looking nervously at Harry.

"They are all fine. Except Bill who was badly injured by a werewolf. He's okay though." He added quickly, seeing Sirius's shocked look. "Lupin says he will become slightly more aggressive than usual though, as a slight side effect. It's better than becoming a wear wolf though, I guess… But Bill is going to marry Fleur!" Harry decided to finish this piece of news with a happy ending.

"That's wonderful," said Sirius. "She is the girl from the Triwizard Tournament isn't she?" Harry nodded. "Oh and speaking of Lupin, how is the old wolf?"

"He's good. Oh, and you won't believe this. He's getting married to Tonks!"

"That's fantastic news!" Sirius was positively beaming this time. "I always knew he liked her, but never in that way?I'm glad they got together. Life's too short to…" Sirius trailed off and sighed. "So many weddings, and I'm going to miss them all. Alas, I should have stayed home like I was told, but no; I had to march off to the Ministry and…" This time he looked a mixture of angry and frustrated.

"Sirius, you're disappearing!" Harry jumped to his feet and pointed at the disappearing head in the fire. His heart was beating manically. No! He needed more time! Sirius couldn't leave him now, they had only been talking a few minutes, and he couldn't bear to loose him again.

"Harry, I guess this is my cue. Please try not to miss me too much. I am much happier. And Harry, I want you to do something for me."

"Yes, yes, anything!" Harry said desperately.

"I want you to give Voldemort hell. Do everything you can, don't let him win. Get your revenge, and revenge all the people he has brutally murdered. He is evil Harry. Just remember. Keep your friends close and… You will defeat him. Remember… His greatest weakness and your greatest strength… Love…" Sirius trailed away, his face slowly faded into the fire. Harry jumped down onto his knees.

"No! No Sirius! You can't leave me! I can't go through it all again! Please… please…" But now Harry was merely shouting at the burning embers. Sirius was gone. He threw himself onto his back, slamming his fists at his side. He was fuming. If only… What if he… But no matter how much he searched, there was no way he could have stopped Sirius fading into the fire. He was gone. Now all Harry could do was both mope around and sink into a dark depression like he did last time, or he could listen to what Sirius said. _Remember… His greatest weakness and your greatest strength… Love…_ The words played in and out of Harry's ears, swirled around his head.

Harry was lost in thought until a door slamming above him made him jump. He quickly pulled the invisibility cloak around himself and hid behind the nearest armchair. Roxxy appeared at the top of the stairs, she swayed, struggling to keep her balance. Then, slowly, she climbed down the stairs, one by one, clutching the banister. The closer she got, Harry could see she was shaking. Suddenly, she fell to the floor. Harry darted towards her, and then just as quickly, dived back behind the chair. A large dark cloud floated from Roxxy's head. It was the shape of a large skull with a snake winding out of its mouth, hissing menacingly; it was the Dark Mark. It slowly evaporated through the roof. Suddenly, Roxxy began to cough violently. Harry crept over to her, weary of what she might do. She sat bolt up right and looked around frantically.

"W…Where am I?" she cried, jumping to her feet. She fell backwards, into Harry's arms. He draped her carefully into the armchair and looked around. It was almost time for him to… oh no. Harry had just realised. If Hermione didn't die, then what reason would Harry have to go back in time? Oh, how could he have been so stupid! Hermione's words echoed around his head. "Terrible things happen to wizards who meddle with time, Harry." Then, another door slam made Harry jump and pull his cloak around him tightly. Hermione and Harry were standing outside the girls' dorm. Hermione was whispering frantically to his past self, but he couldn't make out what she was saying. He decided to climb the stairs; he climbed two-at-a-time as slowly and quietly as possibly and stopped as soon as he was in earshot.

"-listen to me Harry. You must use my time turner and go back in time. You have to find out what Roxxy was going to do to me, and whether she is trustworthy or not. There is obviously something wrong with her. I have a feeling she was under the imperious curse…" That's it! That's why she conjured the Dark Mark and that's why she didn't know where she was! She had been controlled by a death eater! But why did they want her to kill Hermione? Surely they would want to kill Harry if anyone? And why had she decided to fall for Ron too? Harry was pulled from his thoughts, as Hermione came walking towards him. He could have sworn that she winked at him as she passed. But how could she…? Harry turned back around to see himself disappear wearing the long golden chain with the time-turner attached. Now it was over.


	5. Chapter 5 Surprises

Part Five 

Ron collapsed back onto his bed. What on earth had happened today? Why did Roxxy try to kill Hermione? He had decided he needed time to sort this out. His head was hurting from all the thoughts flowing through his mind. If only he had of been there; maybe then he would feel differently. But instead of feeling happy like he should - considering his best friend had just saved his other best friend's life - he felt empty, as though he had just lost one of his best friends. He turned on to his side and buried his head into his pillow. A good night's sleep would sort all this out. Hopefully in the morning he would feel better. But just as he was about to drop off into a deep sleep, the dormitory door creaked open and then slammed again. He could hear footsteps coming towards him, and then a weight pressing down on the mattress. A large about of bushy brown hair appeared under his chin and a warm body was pressing against his own. His heart began to beat faster. What on earth was Hermione doing? But he couldn't move. He felt so warm and happy, there was no way he could disrupt this wonderful feeling he had inside. Hermione turned onto her side, facing Ron. She shuffled up the bed slightly, so her face was even with his and smiled.

"I bet you weren't expecting this," she whispered, giggling.

"Damn right I wasn't!" said Ron. He felt his ears turn red. "…But I'm glad you came." Hermione blushed and took a deep breath. She leaned forwards and planted her lips softly upon Ron's - whom of course returned the kiss welcomely. After several minutes Hermione pulled away. She blushed and looked away from Ron, who took her by the chin and turned her head to face him once more. "Why now?" he whispered softly.

"Well why not? After everything that happened with Roxxy, It kind of put things into perspective for me." Hermione sighed and continued. "I have wasted so much time loving you but trying to hide it behind my stupid books…" Ron had an astounded look on his face. "What?"

"What did you just say?" he stammered.

"I have been hiding behind my books?"

"No, I meant the other part."

"The other… Oh." Hermione blushed yet again. "I said I love you…" she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said I love you," she said slightly louder.

"Sorry, I still can't hear you." Ron announced,

"I said I love you, alright?" cried Hermione. She laughed and pushed Ron over, rather more forcefully than she had hoped, causing him to roll straight off the other side of the bed. This had Hermione in complete hysterics. Ron turned scarlet but still couldn't contain his laughter.

"You know what?" he said, pulling himself back onto the bed. "I love you too." Hermione looked as though she had temporarily lost her whole air supply. After several stunned moments, she began to breathe one more and gave a stunned and bewildered smile. She threw her arms around Ron's neck and kissed him once more. He leaned his head against his pillow and cuddled up on his four-poster bed with Hermione. _This is like a dream_, he thought. _A really amazing dream…_


	6. Chapter 6 The Not Love Perfect Morning

Part Six 

The next morning had to be the best they had ever had. Hermione and Ron were cuddled up by the fire, kissing, whispering, giggling – the usual. Harry had never felt so proud, but a slight doubt still made him worry; now that they are a couple, what about him? Would he be kicked out of the circle? Harry and Ginny were lying cosily on the rug cuddling each other. Ginny had noticed Harry's odd mood and decided it must be something to do with Roxxy.

"Harry," she whispered. "You don't have to feel guilty now you know. Roxxy has gone and even if you did introduce Ron to her, no damage was done. There's no need for you to be all... funny." Harry gazed down at Ginny lovingly. _She cares so much about me_, he thought, _she can even sense the slightest change in my mood, even if she did have the wrong idea about what was bothering me, so why don't I just tell her what is bothering me?_ Harry got to his feet and pulled Ginny up with him.

"Be back soon, we're going for breakfast." Harry called to Ron and Hermione. They both gave an acknowledging nod and continued making out. Harry smiled wirily and led Ginny out of the portrait hole. He explained everything to her, about Ron and Hermione, and how left out he was feeling. She listened attentively all the way through, nodding and making comments, such as "yes," and "I know," in all the right places. When he had finished, Ginny took a deep breath.

"I know this is hard Harry, but you will just have to accept this." This wasn't exactly the response Harry was expecting, but he gave her chance to explain. "Ron and Hermione are meant to be together. You can see it in their eyes when they are together, just like you and I," Ginny blushed and continued. "Now we are all getting older, friends tend to take a back seat when it comes to love. Like they say, it's not your friend you are going to marry and spend to rest of your life with is it -?" Ginny broke off and looked down, realising how she had just said must have sounded, but Harry nodded slowly in agreement and then smiled.

"You know, Gin. That sounded an awful lot like a marriage proposal." Harry laughed but soon stopped when he saw Ginny's face turn deep scarlet. His heart skipped a beat. Suddenly Harry realised how right his last comment had been, not necessarily the Ginny proposing part, but they fact that they should get married simply blew him away. Not knowing what else to do, Harry took Ginny's hand and led her into the Great Hall.

Just as they took their usual seats at the Gryffindor table, the mail arrived. Hundreds of owls flooded into the hall and dropped packages, letters and newspapers for their owners. Harry was surprised to both Hedwig and Pig land in front of him and Ginny. Harry looked at Ginny, who was still trying to avoid his gaze. Then, deciding to let her get back to her old self, he took the letter from Hedwig and the daily profit from a large barn owl that had just landed on his plate. Harry placed a Knut in the owls pouch and it flew back out of the Great Hall.

Harry decided to open the letter first. It had patches of mud and scrawled writing on it. _There's only one person this could be from_, Harry thought. But who the letter was from Harry didn't get to find out, for at that moment, Ginny let out a high-pitched cry and fell into Harry's arms. "Ginny!" he cried. "Ginny? What's wrong?" But she lay still as ever. Harry looked around frantically, as though looking for someone who may have cast a spell on her, but all that met his eyes were a few hundred pairs of eyes staring back at him. Everyone had heard the scream and was now trying to find the source. Harry turned back to the table, looking for some water he may be able to splash Ginny with and awake her with, but then his eyes fell upon the letter Ginny had been reading. It lay half unfolded on her plate. Harry picked it up and read what looked like an urgent note from Mrs. Weasley.

_Dear Ginny,_

_It is extremely important that you reply to this letter a.s.a.p._

_Your brother, Percy, as you know, had been charged and arrested on suspicion of being a death eater. Well, as it turns out..._

The rest of the letter was tear stained and blurry, so Harry had to squint to read it.

_The alligations were true, and Percy is going to Azkaban._

Harry looked over at Ginny. He was breathing slowly and deeply, unable to believe what he had just read. Slowly, he read the last line of the letter.

_Your farther and I think it would be best if you and Ron came home. If they wish, Harry and Hermione may come too._

_Love, Mum_

_xxx_

Harry threw the letter onto the table and cradled Ginny in his arms as she began to stir awake. _This can't be happening_, he thought, _this just can't be happening_. But soon enough, Hermione and Ron came walking, hand-in-hand, into the Great hall, and over to Harry and Ginny. Ron was beaming until he saw Ginny and Harry and he ran over to them, wondering what on earth was wrong. Harry looked up and Hermione and Ron's worried faces and passed them the letter. They put their heads together and read. Ron's reaction when he had finished the letter was much the same to Ginny's only he turned pale green and let out a high squeak rather than scream. Hermione clapped her hand to her mouth and pulled Ron into a tight hug. Ron just stood motionlessly, unable to respond to Hermione comforting cuddle. Ginny suddenly leapt away from Harry and ran out of the hall, Ron ran after her. Harry and Hermione decided that it would be best to let them have some brother sister time. Hermione joined Harry at the table, taking Ginny's place and placed the letter neatly back in its envelope.

"I'll give it to Ron later," she announced to no one in particular while placing it neatly into her pocket. Neither of them felt like eating and decided to head for the Common Room and get some home work done instead; not that they got any done. They spent most of the day sitting around in the Common Room, gazing blankly out the window or at the fire, consumed in their thoughts.

Finally, a little after dinner that evening, Ginny and Ron climbed into the Common Room through the portrait hole and joined their loved ones. Harry noticed Ginny's eyes were pink and swollen from where she had been crying. He pulled her close to him and held her tightly. He couldn't imagine how she and Ron both must be feeling right now. If only there was some way he could help them. But there was nothing he could do. _Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater..._

_Harry's scar began to burn, but he gritted his teeth, unwilling to let Ginny know the pain he was feeling. The sneering face of Snape towered over Harry as he clutched to Ginny. _

"You'll never take her!" He cried. "Never...-" 

"Harry! Harry! Are you okay?" Harry felt his forehead searing with pain, his eyes slowly flickered open as he realized he was lying on the floor in the strangest of positions, Ginny, Hermione and Ron all leaning over him. He could see a few other unfamiliar faces behind his friends, trying to get a good view of what happened. Harry sat bolt upright and stared at Ginny, his face pale and eyes wide.

"G-Ginny," he stammered. "S-Snape! He-He was in my dream! He wants you. We have to protect you. I knew that if we... and now you...-"

"Harry calm down, you are babbling again. Please, why would Snape want Ginny?" Hermione asked sternly, although her forehead was creased with worry.

"To get to me! Don't you see? He... He got Percy arrested and now we are all going back to the Weasley's where we won't have Hogwarts to protect us!" Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked at each other. They could all see that what Harry said made perfect sense... but why Percy? Why not just come to Hogwarts – there was no Dumbledore to protect them now. But then again, the school is still being guarded by Aurors, enchantments and the Ministry, not to mention the best teachers Dumbledore could find. Harry jumped to his feet, his breathing short and quick.

"I knew it." he said, looking from Ron, to Ginny, to Hermione and back again. "I knew he was planning something. And now we know what. At first I thought Roxxy was his plan, but now I've realized that was just a decoy. The real idea was to get us home so he could do what ever he wanted and Voldemort -" a few shudders and squeaks were heard across the room but Harry ignored it "- would be able to get me with nothing standing in his way. But I'll be ready for him. You bet I will..." And with that, Harry stormed through the crowd of people, pushing them out of the way as he marched up the stairs and into the boy's dormitory. Ron ran after him. He could here the worried mutterings in the Common Room below, but he didn't care.

"Harry! Harry you can't do this. He'll kill you! Like you said! At home we are defenceless! We need to stay here where we have the Aurors and the teachers! Harry! Are you listening?" Ron breathed as he came to a halt next to Harry, who was gathering his possessions and pushing them into his trunk.

"Stay here Ron," said Harry. "If you go home, you will be in danger, and I don't want anything to happen to you or Hermione or Ginny. Do you understand? Have you seen my invisibility cloak?"

"Yes, I understand, Harry. More than you know. You just want to go off and play the hero don't you? You don't want anyone else to have a part in it; just you against V...Voldemort. So you can handle it all. Harry if you seriously think that you alone can handle it then there is definitely a screw loose in your head! Look at all the fully-grown witches and wizards with powers beyond our imaginations that he has killed with the flick of a wand. You've got no chance mate. Not without us-"

"Ron you just don't get it, do you?" Harry shouted, he had stopped what he was doing and was now staring, his fists clenched, at Ron. "I... _I can't loose you guys!_ If anything happened to you I wouldn't be able to forgive myself! I would rather Voldemort kill me than lay a finger on any of you!" Ron looked blankly at Harry.

"I don't care what you think, Harry. We are coming with you." And with that, Ron turned and marched out of the dormitory and down into the Common Room. Harry turned to his bed, picked up his potions book and threw it as hard as he could against the wall. He yelled and slumped to the floor.

"They don't understand!" he cried, slamming his fists against the floor. "They just don't know!"

Ron stood anxiously in the Owlrey with Ginny. Hermione was currently attaching a letter to a sturdy looking barn owl's leg. When she had finished, it leaped out of the window and swooped out of sight.

"Do you think the letter will get there in time?" Ginny wondered out loud.

"I hope so," replied Hermione "I truly hope so..."


	7. Chapter 7 Lord Voldemort’s Message

Part Seven 

The battle has begun. After seven years of setbacks and battles, duels and weakness, enemies and followers, good and Evil have awoken once more. The fight for power that I have so long struggled for is finally over. The fight that no man or wizard would ever dare enter alone has begun. Harry Potter, beware my wrath. I am Lord Voldemort. And I am ready for you…


	8. Chapter 8 DA Once More

Part Eight 

Harry ran along winding corridors, climbed down steep staircases and ran along deserted halls until finally he reached the Entrance Hall. Closely followed by Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Luna and Neville, Harry stopped next to the large, oaken doors and turned to face his friends. He looked at each of them in turn. Their scared - yet determined - faces shone back at him.

"Although I really, _really _don't want you guys to come with me -" Harry began with particular emphasis on the word '_really_'. "- I guess I'm going to have to let you, as I can't see any of you guys waiting around for me. You all know what is about to happen. You all know what has finally begun. Voldemort has come up with this big plan and… he's… ready for me! Although I do not wish for any of you to join me, I must say how happy and proud I am of you all. You did prove yourselves in the ministry, and then again last year when the death eaters invaded the school. You are my soldiers, my army, my comrades, and my friends. I will never forget any of you. No matter what happens, I want you all to know that the future of the Wizarding world is counting on us, and unless we defeat this evil maniac, there is no future for us. But there are some things we do have. We have the knowledge," he said, nodding at Hermione, who blushed. "The courage," he said nodding at Neville, who looked down and played with his sleeve. "The ideas," he said nodding at Luna, who beamed back at him. "The spirit," he said nodding at Ginny, who gave a determined nod back, "and the faith," he said nodding at Ron, who held his breath. "...for us to win this war. Now who's with me?" Luna, Neville, Ginny, Hermione and Ron all cheered.

Harry turned to face the vast doors leading to the grounds once more and tugged at the large golden handle. The doors swung open and they left. Not a doubt entered Harry's mind as they marched across the grounds and over to the large gates, leading to freedom, and the battle of a lifetime. As the group reached the exit, they each took each other's hands; Ginny Harry's, Hermione Ron's, Luna Neville's. One final thought raced through Harry's mind. _I hope you are ready Voldemort, because here we come._ There was a loud pop, and they were gone.


	9. Chapter 9 The Plan

Part Nine 

This was it. The moment Harry has spent his whole life thinking about, anticipating, dreading. _It's now or never_, he thought as they marched across the swampy fields to the burrow.

"Ginny," Harry called over his shoulder. Ginny looked up and ran over to Harry's side, jogging to keep up with him. "I want you to know -" he began, looking directly in front, not looking her in the eye. "- That you mean more to me than life itself, and if I die tonight, I need you to remember that…That I will always love you."

"D-Don't talk like that," she said trying to make light of the situation. "Nothing is going to happen to you, you have me, remember?" Harry turned to look at Ginny. Tears were welling in his eyes. The sight of Harry showing weakness made Ginny take a sharp intake of breath. "I-I love you, Harry Potter." She stammered before throwing her arms around him and pulling him into a tight hug. At those words Harry felt his heart race against his rib cage. He began to sweat and his knees felt like buckling. No one had ever said that to him before.

"Don't…" he whispered in Ginny's ear. She drew back and looked up at him. She saw the tears building in his bright green eyes; it was enough to make her heart break. Seeing this new side of Harry made her realize what she was getting herself into. Harry was always so brave, so in control, but this was the first time she had ever seen him really, truly scared. Ginny felt the back of her eyes begin to sting. She took several deep breaths, desperate not to let Harry see her cry; but the pain was overwhelming. Ginny collapsed to her knees, her broken sobs echoing around the large field. Ron looked over at Ginny with shock; he had never seen his sister fall apart like this. Hermione watched as Harry knelt down next to Ginny and took her in his arms. They sat there, crying together. The sight was enough to make anyone's heart break, but Hermione knew she had to stay strong, for all of their sakes. She tugged on Ron's hand and signalled that they should keep going, and let Harry and Ginny have some time alone; Neville and Luna followed.

"I don't want to loose you," Ginny sobbed. Harry took her by the shoulders and pulled her back, he looked deep into her eyes. The sight of Ginny's dampenedface made Harry doubt whether what he was doing was right. For all he knew he could be leading these people - his friends - to their deaths. If he was to survive, how could he live with that guilt? And, most of all, how could he live without Ginny? He planted a gentle kiss on her lips. Ginny wiped at her eyes with her sleeve and sniffed.

"You know what? I can do this," she said, climbing to her feet and straightening her robes. Harry followed her lead and pushed himself of the ground, wobbling slightly as he caught his balance. Ginny nodded at Harry and marched after Neville and Luna. Harry scratched his head uncertainly but followed.

After five minutes of them near running, the group eventually reached the hill over looking the Burrow. "This is it guys," Harry breathed. "It's now or never. Are you ready?"

"Will we ever be?" Neville replied.

"Good point," said Ron "But this is what we have to do, for the sake of the Wizarding world."

"But who is going to go first?" asked Hermione.

"Why does someone have to go first?" replied Ginny.

"Can't we all just go together?" asked Luna.

"Well, I suppose Hermione is right. If we all go together, they could capture us all in one. We don't know what kind of trap is hidden in there," said Harry. Ron nodded slowly in agreement.

"I'll go," Ron said.

"No!" cried Hermione. She clapped he hand to her mouth and blushed. Ron's ears turned red and he looked down at his feet.

"I'll go," Luna replied in her usual dreamy voice. Everyone turned to look at her as she stepped forward into the middle of the circle. "That way, if I get captured, you won't be loosing a valuable member of the team." Once again, Luna's knack for making those around her feel uncomfortable triumphed.

"Luna, you are valuable…-" Harry started, but Neville cut across him.

"She's right," he replied. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all turned to face him, a look of shock on all of their faces.

"That's a bit mean don't you...-" said Ginny tried but once again Neville cut across.

"No I don't mean about Luna, I mean, she's right about the invaluable person from the group should go first, which is why I volunteer." Hermione gasped and Ginny's eyes widened. Luna, on then other hand, turned to face Neville, a kind smile played across her lips.

"Why don't we both go?" she asked dreamily. Neville smiled back and nodded. To Harry's surprise, Luna took Neville by the hand and they climbed down the hill together.

"This is bizarre…" whispered Ron. And if Harry hadn't have been so on edge about what was about to happen, he may have laughed. He felt an arm wrap gently around his waist. Ginny gazed up at him.

"Let's go," she said. And so they walked, hand in hand, down the hill. When Harry turned to glance over his shoulder, he saw Ron and Hermione were also holding hands. He nudged Ginny, indicating that she should turn around, which she did. Ginny beamed when she saw her brother and her best friend. If nothing good could come of today, at least true love was realized.


	10. Chapter 10 Ambush

Part Ten 

They reached the beginning of the garden path, just in time to see Neville and Luna disappear through the door. Harry listened for a few tense seconds before Neville popped his head around the door and stuck his thumb in the air.

"Let's go," announced Ginny, and they marched along the path. Harry felt his stomach churn as he passed through the doorway. He closed his eyes tightly and whispered under his breath, "Please let this all just be a dream, please just let Voldemort have put off this fight for one more day, please let us all just go home." Harry opened his eyes and the familiar sight of the Weasley's kitchen greeted him. The same fridge, the same kitchen table, the same large wooden clock that didn't tell the time but the location of all the Weasley family members, and that's when Harry noticed something... Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Fred, George and Percy's clock hands were all pointing to home, yet the house was as empty as ever. Ron and Ginny's hands, on the other hand, were both pointing to mortal peril.

"Hey everyone, look at the clock, I think we better go, this doesn't look too safe... I think it's a trap-" but at that moment something cold, dark, and heavy fell on top of Harry. He felt his nose crack against the hard wooden floor, most likely breaking it, and the last thing he heard was a long, sigh pitched scream…

Harry awoke to a searing pain in his forehead, but as he tried moving his hand so he could rub at it, he realized he had been tied up. Slowly, he opened his eyes and the sight that greeted him made his insides crumble to pieces. Luna, Ginny, Neville and Ron were all tied together in one large bunch by some sort of magical rope. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting close by, their backs to each other; they were also tied up. Then Harry turned to his left and saw Percy, Fred and George in a large magical cage. Fred and George were banging on the sides of the cage furiously and yelling, but Percy on the other hand, was kneeling down, his head in his hands. But where was Hermione? Harry felt a firm hand on his shoulder, its long pale fingers digging into his skin, a round, green sapphire ring on the middle finger.

"Hello Potter," the stranger sneered. Harry made to reply but once he opened his mouth he tasted the blood from his broken nose. "Yes Potter, never were a graceful one were you? Next it'll be your legs." Harry heard several other Death Eaters laugh and snigger.

"Malfoy you dirty, evil bastard," spat Ron. Harry quickly turned to face his best friend. Ron was glaring loathsomely at Draco's Death-Eater father.

"That's enough of the bad words, Weasley. I think I might have to wash your mouth out with soap." And with a flick of his wand, Malfoy had caused a bar of soap to appear in Ron's mouth. Ron spat it out and pulled a disgusted face, only for the soap to zoom straight back in his mouth again; the crowd of death eaters behind Harry laughed once more. Harry heard Mrs. Weasley whimper from his right side but didn't look.

"You're sick!" screeched Ginny. "Why don't you go back to Azkaban and join your good-for-nothing son?" Malfoy's face hardened. His once pale and sharp features became distorted and dark. His lips tightened.

"How-dare-you-?" he breathed heavily, his nostrils flared. "How dare you talk about my son? You are a stupid little girl!" Malfoy raised his wand once more and pointed it right at Ginny's face. "Crucio!" he bellowed. Ginny began to wriggle and writhe against her ropes. Her face creased in pain as she let out a long, high-pitched scream that made Harry's blood boil.

"Stop it! Stop it now!" Harry yelled, he tugged at his ropes and turned, with difficulty, to face Malfoy, who flicked his wand and released Ginny from the curse. Ginny flopped lifelessly, supported only by the ropes that bound her.

"Ginny!" cried Neville.

"Is she okay?" Luna asked with what sounded like a note of panic in her voice, which was quite different from her usual dreamy, carefree way of speaking. Ron tugged roughly at the ropes, and snatched at Ginny's wrist with his right hand and checked her pulse with his left. After several seconds of searching, he finally found a pulse. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He had never felt as though his heart was about to be ripped from his chest, but seeing Ginny's lifeless body was enough to kill him, and if the sight didn't, then the pain of being without her would. Suddenly, someone kicked Harry's chair, causing him to crash to the floor. The chair broke in two and Harry was free from the roped that bound him to it.

"Get up," sneered Malfoy. "Our Master is coming." Harry heard Luna gasp and Neville squeak helplessly. Ron was holding Ginny, looking frantically from the door to his sister and back again. "I said move, you insolent coward!" Malfoy yelled, kicking Harry hard. Harry climbed to his feet, clutching his side. Suddenly Harry's scar began to burn more painfully then ever before. Harry doubled over and cried out, the pain being too much to bear. And then, as suddenly as it had begun, it disappeared. Harry breathed slowly and deeply, trying to get over the shock, and stood up straight once more. He went to get his wand out of his pocket, but it was gone.

"Looking for this?" asked a familiar female voice from the shadows in the corner of the room. The figure stepped forward so the light revealed her pale face. She had shallow, dark eyes and long, tatty dark hair. She had a natural ruggedness that reminded Harry all too much of…

"Lestrange," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Oh! You know my name? Did you hear that guys? The famous Harry Potter knows my name! I'm so happy," she said in mock excitement, before sniggering at Harry. "You think you're so good don't you Potter?" she spat venomously. "But if only the world knew the truth about you. How you only escaped Voldemort because of your stupid mother dying for you. If it had of been me, I would have let you die and saved myself. But I suppose, not everyone is as sane as I am, and not everyone realizes what a little freak you really are." Harry was breathing slowly and deeply, trying his hardest not to retaliate. "Oh I'm sorry ickle Potter, am I annoying you? Am I making you sad because I'm saying mean things about your poor mummy?" she said in a baby drawl. Harry had never hated any one more than Bellatrix, and she actually had the guts to fight him. _Well I'll show her,_ thought Harry. _She'll regret the day she became a Death Eater._ And before he knew what he was doing, Harry dived at her and snatched his wand from her hand. She fell to the floor, screeching for the other Death Eaters to help her. They all rounded on Harry, but Harry was already on his feet, pointing his wand at each of them in turn.

"Go on then," he said, panting for breath. "Try me. Think you can defeat the boy-who-almost-destroyed Voldemort?" they all flinched and cursed under their breath when Harry said the name. "Oh, I'm sorry, are you too scared to say the name of your leader, _Voldemort?_" Harry very much enjoyed their reaction when he said the name, and so he decided to taunt them as much as possible, and bide time until someone came to help them. "Where is Voldemort anyway?" Harry asked, playing for time. He backed slowly towards the kitchen door. "I thought he was coming to finish me off. Or is he too scared to fight a seventeen-year old?" One of the death eaters sniggered and Harry pointed his wand at them. "What was that, sorry? You want me to kill you?" Harry could hear the desperate murmurs from his friends but he knew what he was about to do. "Okay…" But before Harry could do anything, he backed into a large black drape of some kind; a drape that had closed itself about him.

"We meet again, Mr. Potter," said a cold, high-pitched voice from above Harry. He looked up and found a pair of evil eyes glowering down at him. Harry felt his scar issue the same pain it had only minutes ago. He couldn't feel, he couldn't think, he just stood there, Voldemort holding him tightly, his wand pointed at Harry's head. "And so the duel begins!" Voldemort announced, and before he knew what was happening, Harry was standing in the middle of a large field. He spotted the Burrow in the near distance and realized that Voldemort must have apparated them outside for a duel; a duel to the finish.


	11. Chapter 11 Fight to The Finnish – The Fi

**Part Eleven**

The Death Eaters all lined up one side of the small duelling strip, marked out by and bizarre purple mist. The Weasley's, Neville, and Luna all lined up on the other side. They were all free from their ropes and chains, but Harry had a feeling there was a lot more to the mist than meets the eye. Still, there was no sign of Hermione. Harry could only hope that she had managed to escape while the rest of them had been captured, but her chances were looking thinner every second. Then, Harry found himself wondering about the members of the Order. Where are Lupin, Moody, Tonks, Bill and all the other people who should be here, helping Harry defeat the most evil wizard ever to walk the earth? He had no chance without his friends. Harry was brought back to his senses when he saw Voldemort appear at the far end of the duelling court. He was standing, bolder and stronger than ever, in his long black cloak, his eyes gleaming in the dull twilight sun. Harry tried frantically to remember all the spells he had learned over the past six years at Hogwarts, hexes, curses, jinxes all flew at the speed of light through his mind, not one of them being powerful enough to kill his deadly enemy until one, final spell came to mind. "That's it," Harry whispered under his breath. And he was ready. Voldemort stepped forwards and beckoned for Harry to take a step to. He did so, not wanting to start anything too soon. They both bowed slowly. Harry never took his eyes off Voldemort. He never was the one to play by the rules, as time has told only too well.

"And now," he bellowed across the large empty field. "We d-" but before he could finish, Harry had disarmed him with a wordless Expelliarmus spell. Voldemort turned on his heal and dived for his wand, only to be hit by another one of Harry's spells, this time knocking his wand further away. Harry had finally gotten the upper hand on Voldemort. And now was his chance. Harry raised his wand and yelled "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort flew up into the air and rebounded off the purple mist. He landed mere meters away from where Harry was standing. Harry backed away but tripped over something. He quickly climbed to his feet and peered down at the lifeless body of his sworn enemy; but it was too easy. It Voldemort was dead, then how come none of the Death Eaters were crying and screaming or anything? They were doing quite the opposite actually. Most of them were laughing. Then suddenly, when Harry turned around, he saw why.

"Crucio!" cried Voldemort, and Harry fell to the ground, unbearable pain taking over his body. He was shacking uncontrollably. _Kill me now, just kill me now!_ he thought over and over again. Then finally, he was released from the pain. At first, he thought he was dead, but then he saw Voldemort's evil face loom out of the darkness. "Get up Potter," he said, glaring down at his ultimate enemy. Harry climbed to his feet and stumbled backwards, trying to get as far away as possible from such an evil man, if you could call him as such. Voldemort laughed wickedly at the fear in Harry's emerald greeneyes. "It's over Harry," he called, half laughing. "You know I have won. There is no one to defend you now, boy. Not even your little friends can help you." Harry looked around, and surely enough, everyone who was on his side appeared to be tied up once more. That is when Harry remembered something.

"The cloak," he whispered under his breath.

"What was that boy?" asked Voldemort, aggressively.

"Nothing," Harry replied, sounding much bolder than he felt.

"Well then you won't mind finishing this duel now, will you?"

"No. I won't." And so they marched in their opposite directions. Harry turned first and pointed his wand at Voldemort, A long streak of lightning appeared out of the end of it and when zooming through the air at Voldemort. It knocked him into the air, his wand landing in the middle of battle strip. Harry saw it float up into mid air and knew his hunch had been correct. Moments later, Hermione appeared holding the wand. She dropped the invisibility cloak on the ground and pointed her wand at Voldemort. Now both Harry and Hermione were against him; together. Harry nodded at Hermione and as though it was a secret code, they both raised their wands and cried "Crucio!"

Voldemort rose into the air, wriggling and jolting in different direction, screaming in pain. His eyes tightly shut and his arms and legs jutted out it strange directions. After several horror filled minutes, Voldemort finally became still. He floated motionlessly to the ground and his head lolled backwards. Harry edged forwards and slowly lowered his fore and middle finger onto Voldemort's neck. There was no pulse. Harry heaved a great sigh of relief and hugged Hermione tightly. She sobbed onto his shoulder and the purple mist around the battlefield evaporated. Voldemort was dead - gone forever. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Neville, Luna and the newly conscious Ginny ran towards Harry. They all became one, large, half cheering, half-crying group hugging one another. Mrs Weasley cried and sobbed whilst hugging each of her children in turn until she finally reached Harry,

"Harry Potter, you are one amazing boy. To me, you are the eighth son I never had!" and she burst into tears, pulling Harry into a tight, loving hug. While everyone was celebrating, Ron took Hermione to the side.

"So much has happened recently…" he started.

"…and now it's all over…" Hermione joined

"…I just want you to know…" said Ron.

"…I love you," they said simultaneously. Hermione blushed and Ron's ears turned bright red, but despite his embarrassment, he placed his hand behind Hermione's head, pulled her forwards and kissed her. It was the most amazing thing that Ron had ever done. He had never felt a greater connection to anyone, and now he was finally with the girl of his dreams.

Ginny took Harry by the hands and kissed him lightly on the lips. "My hero," she whispered. Harry lifted her up into his arms and kissed her passionately, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"It's over…" he whispered, "It's truly over."

"I know now that Voldemort's main power source is gone, but what about the Death Eaters and the Horcruxes?"

"Let's save that for another day," Harry grinned, and so they all walked back to the burrow. Neville had his arm around Luna. Percy in the middle of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, he was constantly apologizing for everything, and constantly being forgiven, Hermione and Ron walked hand in hand, and Fred and George apparated in front.

And so the wrath of Voldemort was over.

**The End**


End file.
